


Aftermath

by PhoenixxFyre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxFyre/pseuds/PhoenixxFyre
Summary: After the battle with Zeref and Acnologia is finally over, Levy doesn't want to be alone and decides to stay at Gajeel and Lily's house for the night. GaLe fluff.





	Aftermath

Gajeel had finally returned from the time-space void that Achnologia had imprisoned the dragon slayers in. The other dragon slayers returned safely as well, but Levy's mind was set on one dragonslayer in particular. She had hugged him tight, tighter than the last time he disappeared from her life and came back, and until he pried her off of him minutes later, she had no intention of letting go.

She stayed at his place that night. After the battle with the Spriggan 12, Zeref, and Achnologia, she had no desire to be alone that night. Gajeel and Lily gladly welcomed her into their home for the night, and after an argument over who got the bed for the night, Levy relented and took Gajeel's offer.

She hopped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her body. She closed her eyes, letting the memories invade her mind.

_"What do you think you're doing, Gajeel?!" she yelled, struggling against the iron cuffs that pinned her to the boulder. "I'm not the helpless girl from before, you know!" She kicked her feet in the air, spelling out the word sword and then she was free. She peeled off her coat and charged at Gajeel. She had to get to him, or else he would-_

_"Please stop!" he yelled to her, and arms held her in place._

_"Let me go Lily!" She felt the cat's body shudder with sobs and knew that this was as hard for him as it was for her. All at once, she felt helpless. She couldn't save Gajeel. Damn it, why did it have to be this way? Why was it that Gajeel was always able to save her, and yet when she had the opportunity to save him for once, she had failed?_

_It took her a moment to realize Gajeel was speaking to her._

_"It's funny, you know? The badass Gajeel from before... wanting to become like everyone else."_

_What?_

_"With you, I felt things I never knew existed. A future... a family... happiness..."_

_Gajeel..._

_"I wanted to be with you. Just the two of us, forever. And having a future with you taken away from me is the scariest thing I've ever faced."_

_No._

_"No!"_

_"This is it. You gotta live your life to the fullest. Do it for me. Okay?"_

_"No! Don't leave me, Gajeel!"_

_"Lily, please... protect her. Bring her home for me."_

_"I will."_

_Gajeel smiled at them one last time before the portal to the underworld closed and he was gone. A violent sob burst from her chest and she suddenly found no oxygen in the air._

_"GAJEEEEEEEEEL!" She screamed as her heart fragmented in her chest._

Levy opened her eyes. She turned off the tap and climbed out of the shower. She dried herself off as best as she could before she padded out of the bathroom and into Gajeel's bedroom. She fell in a heap on his bed and took a deep breath, inhaling the masculine scent of the man she loved.

It became too much for her. Not his scent- she could breathe that in all day if she could- but the emotions welling up inside her. She pulled on one of his shirts, hoping he wouldn't mind, and left his bedroom in search of him.

She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch, reading one of her books. The sight was so amusing she couldn't help but giggle. Gajeel jumped and hurriedly stashed the book under one of the cushions.

"I never thought you'd like Game of Thrones," she remarked, her giggle turning into a laugh at his increasingly flustered face.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I couldn't help myself." Gajeel just frowned.

"It's okay," he said quietly. they sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Levy finally spoke.

"Did you really mean what you said before..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yeah," he said quietly. She looked at him then, her face unreadable. She scooted closer.

"You really wanted a future with me... and a family?..."

He looked at her from behind long locks of dark hair.

"I've wanted that for a while." he said, even quieter this time.

"Me too," she confessed softly. Gajeel's eyes widened with shock.

"Levy... You-"

"I want to live a long, happy life with you Gajeel Redfox!" she exclaimed, finding sudden confidence. "I love you and nothing in this world will ever stop me from loving you! Losing you was the most painful thing I've ever gone through, and I never, ever want to experience it again! I'll be yours, if you want me," she finished, her voice quieting slightly. She looked away from the stunned dragonslayer, feeling the blush creep rapidly up her cheeks.

"No," he said. She felt her heart pang with acute sadness, and then she felt a calloused hand lift her face up and meet his eyes. "I need you, Levy. More than I've ever needed anything before." His face inched closer to hers. "Because of you, I've become a better person. You taught me what it means to love someone." They were so close their noses were touching. "I love you, Levy McGarden."

Impossibly soft lips pressed against Levy's, and she felt a sharp twinge of electricity in her stomach. She felt his fingers entangle themselves in the hair at the nape of her neck, sending fiery currents throughout her body. She kissed him back, and she heard the iron dragonslayer moan softly against her lips. Her mouth opened slightly, and Gajeel slid his tongue in and explored Levy's mouth. She gripped his thick black mane of hair and moaned loudly, making him smile and caress her gently.

It was over too soon. When his mouth left hers, she knew she wanted- no, needed- more of him. He smiled softly at her, his eyes filled with affection reserved only for her.

They spent the night in his bed, talking, kissing, and cuddling. Before she fell asleep, she prayed. _Thank you for giving me Gajeel. Please let us live a happy life together. I don't know if I could spend the rest of my life without him in it. So please, let us spend the rest of our lives together._

"I love you," she said in the darkness. Gajeel's arms tightened around hers.

"I love you too, Levy."


End file.
